spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid vs. Squid
Info Squid Vs. Squid is a spin-off show about Squidward and Squilliam's rivalry that anyone can edit. It features all of the major SpongeBob SquarePants characters, although characters like Mrs. Puff and Plankton only appear once or twice. It was created after fans demanded more attention towards Squidward during a rebellious uprising in 2011. Nickelodeon did not want to disrupt SpongeBob's seemingly perfect balance, so they decided on making a spin-off to appease the fanbase. They chose a creative fan who wanted more attention towards Squidward who knows the fanbase well. This fan was SpongeFan20, who was hired to fullfill the wishes of SpongeBob fanatics worldwide. It will debut on Dec. 1st, 2012 with the episode 'Battle of the (Squid) Bands'. Staff Writers *SpongeFan20 *JellyfishJam38 Director *SpongeFan20 Allies *Emperor2 Episodes Season 1 1A. Battle of the (Squid) Bands - December 1, 2012 Squidward and Squilliam are the two finalists in the Bikini Bottom Band-off. This is the pilot. 2A. Pineapple Fancy - December 21, 2012 SpongeBob's house is featured in House Fancy. Squidward and Squilliam team up to sabotage SpongeBob, but Nicholas Withers stands in their way. 2B. Flying Colors - December 21, 2012 The Barnacle Bay Art Museum has an opening in their "Local Artists" section. Squidward and Squilliam both qualify, but there is only 1 slot. 3A. SquidFood - January 5, 2013 Squilliam creates a world-famous restaurant chain. Squidward tries again at the food business, but his resume doesn't help. 3B. EXTREEM SQUIDS! - January 5, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick are doing idiotic "extreme" sports until Squidward and Squilliam come along and scold them. Sponge and Pat are paying attention to none of this, so they ask them to play. They say no, but Patrick threatens them and they play. Will the Squids survive? 4A. Rivalry: A Documentary - February 8, 2013 In a 30-minute special, The Narrator narrates a poorly-done documentary on Squidward and Squilliam. 5A. SquidBlogs - February 22, 2013 Squidward takes to the internet with a haphazardly built website and a blog about life as an unappreciated artist that is a smash hit. Squilliam, knowing Squidward can't be beat, hires Plankton to hack Squidward's website. Who wins? 5B. Haircut Day - February 22, 2013 Squilliam is gone for his biannual unibrow haircut. 'Nuff said. 6A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and BarnacleBrow--Part I - March 30, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam happen to be in the same concert together, and after Mermaid Man says they both have no talent, they settle the fight with free-for-all battle between the heroes. This episode is 60 minutes. 7A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and BarnacleBrow--Part II - March 30, 2013 The battle rages on in Part 2. This episode is 60 minutes. 8A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and BarnacleBrow--Part III - March 30, 2013 The Squidward-Squilliam team triumphs over over the original heroes, and as an award they share the honor of being Squidville's Mayor for a Day. 9A. Scaredy-Squid - October 31, 2013 In the Halloween Special, Squilliam and Squidward compete in a costume contest at the Krusty Krab, and Pearl, SpongeBob, and Patrick get to be judges. This episode is a comeback from a hiatus, as rumor spread that those TV Movies were finales. The show is getting top-notch reviews now. 9B. I Was a Teenage Snellie - October 31, 2013 Squidward has to leave for The 28th Annual Artistic Squid's Expo, and the only snail-sitter available is Squilliam. Squilliam intentionally stops feeding Snellie food, but Patrick accidentally injects Squilliam with snail medicine. Squilliam becomes Snellie and terrorizes Squidward's house in this terrifying adventure. 10A. MicroSquid - November 15, 2013 Squidward chokes on his clarinet reed again. This time, however, Sandy extracts the reed by simply shrinking the reed successfully, but when she leaves the room, she trips on a wire and shrinks Squidward to the size of a small rock. The only person who can give Squidward help is Patrick, but Patrick gives Squidward a lecture on Wumbo! 10B. To Squid Or Not To Squid - November 15, 2013 Squilliam and Squidward are battling as a new art form: playwrights. 11A. Super Squids - November 29, 2011 SpongeBob reads his comic book aloud to Squidward. Squidward finds it annoying until he realizes how easy comic books are to make and how easy it will be to beat Squilliam! But do they have the right staff? This episode and its pair are part of Superstuffed Nicksgiving Weekend. 11B. Krabby Squids - November 29, 2011 Squilliam's a client of a big museum, but after they think Squilliam stole their "lucky paint", they want no part of him and he has to take up a job at the Krusty Krab. Soon, Squilliam gets all the attention after he foils Plankton. Can Squidward get the spotlight back? 12A. Squidarazzi - November 30, 2011 Squilliam tries to find out why Squidward is getting lots of photos taken by the paparazzi, but he snaps when he finds out that Squidward has achieved worldwide fame. 12B. When Squidward Goes Bad - November 30, 2011 Squidward tries to cancel the show When Sponges Go Bad when he finds out that he dies every episode. Squilliam tries to stop him. Rules for Episode Creation *Not every episode has to have one Squid win. If there MUST be a winner, however, make sure there is a winner alternation pattern for each episode (for example, in one episode Squidward wins, then in the next Squilliam wins, then after that Squidward wins) *Most episodes should be Squidward Vs. Squilliam competing for glory. Make sure to add interesting things to compete in, otherwise this show will get overripe too fast. *NO CROSSOVERS WITH REAL SHOWS. NO EXCEPTIONS. Other fanon spin-offs are fine, though. *If you have written over 3 episodes, or you really like this show, you may add yourself to the "Writers" section. Characters: Main: *Squidward *Squilliam *Nicholas Withers (Band Judge, Generic TV Show Host, House Fancy Creator) Secondary: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Gary *Squilliam's Mob (Group of fans) *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy One-Appearance: *Mrs. Puff *Plankton *Simon Shark (Pilot Only) *Miranda Fishgrove (Pilot Only) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Squilliam fancyson Category:Squidward tentacles